Irresistible
by MayJay836
Summary: A BDB one shot. A lonely night at Screamers leads to an unexpected thrilling adventure. Starring the one and only Vishous. Enjoy!


"Sara, I'm not too sure about this place." I said, giving the thumping building in front of us a leery glare.

"Oh Alice, come on you're always such a downer, just because you hate trying new things..."

"I don't hate trying new things!"

"Then why don't you want to go in?" Sara pegged, and I could already feel the trap springing, she always did this.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to get rapped! Or sit down on a toilet seat and get freaking HIV from a sick bastard!"

"Alice," Sara said sternly, giving me her 'look'. She always did this, whenever I would get suspicious or caution about doing something outside my comfort zone, she always managed to drag me into the middle of it anyways. Her methods we're as predictable and certain as my mother calling me everyday at 6:30pm sharp, to report to me yet another ghastly, bloody murder that happened in New York.(She still didn't approve of me living here, even after 3 and half years) First, Sara would get me to tell her my stupid and outlandish reasons for not wanting to do something, then she'd make me realize even more that my reasons for not wanting to do something were stupid and outlandish. Finally she'd make some shady promises, give me a little pep talk, a quick hug and compliment, and then for some reason I'd find myself in the exact situation I had fought to not be in.

"Alice May, no one is going to rape you, security in there is tight. If some sleeze ball is bugging you just tell them and they'll take care of it. And second of all, you know better than I do to just pop a squat! Just don't fucking sit on the seat when you're peeing. Remember gym class, wall sits? It's the exact same thing."

She was leveling her gaze with me, waiting for me to acknowledge that she was right and I was being irrational.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"See? You'll be fine, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you!"

"Yeah, ok." I was pulled into a strong embrace, her slender, yet somehow very powerful arms, squeezing me tightly in reassurance. She stepped back after a moment, keeping her hands squared on my shoulders.

"You look so hot tonight, the guys will be all over you! I bet you won't even have to pay for a single drink tonight!" She said with a bright smile, the kind of smile, male or female, that drew you in and wanted you to get on your hands and knees and kiss her feet in loyalty.

"Shut up, you're so full of it; we both know you're the most stunning one out of both of us. And you don't even have to fucking try! So unfair..."

"Whatever Alice, am not." She said, frowning and lifting her hands from me. Sara, as gorgeous and alluring as she was had the hardest time accepting that most people, mostly men, found her magnificently beautiful.

"Well we better get in line while it's still short," She said, and again I starred grudgingly at the building. **Screamer's.** We were about to head into one of the most drug infested, sexual tensing, all around dirty, club in all of Caldwell, New York. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a very bad night.

"Another shot of Patron," I said, buzzing like a fucking bee, to the bartender. In the time it took me to blink another full shot appeared in front of me. I licked my lips greedily and threw the burning alcohol back, loving the feeling of it settling in my stomach, setting my throat a blaze along the way. I wiped my mouth and spun around in my stool, facing the sweating, thumping crowd in front of me. Sara was somewhere in there and I desperately needed to find her. I wasn't going to last much longer, here all alone, with no one but a man with a whole lot of alcohol to keep me company. She'd gone missing after she'd been flooded with men the moment she stepped inside. A few had bought her shots of grey goose, jack's, even everclear and before I even had time to take her purse and mine and lock them into one of the lockers she'd disappeared.

I sighed, dropping my eyes from the crowd, deciding she'd find me in due time. Bored and not sure what to do with myself my eyes curiously began scanning the inside of the legendary club. There wasn't anything too special about it really, just like any other night club around here, yet it was ALWAYS popping. I mean not even the music was original. Just the same old techno remix shit. Along the way of scanning the dark corners that was Screamer's, something drew my attention back to the dance floor. My eyes darted towards where they had been just moments before, but there was a subtle difference. In which I mean a man the size of a freaking grizzly, wearing a whole lot a leathers, was walking straight through the crowded dance floor, his eyes locked on me. Holy. Fucking. Shit. Something suddenly fell over me, something so enduring and tantalizing that I found it hard to breath. The man's sparking crystal eyes had me memorized and as our eyes locked tight I found myself unable to look away. He drew closer still and as he did I found my heart racing, the man was _fine._ And not just in the 'oh I'd tap that', but in the I would fuck him silly. Twice. Maybe even four times.

As he stalked towards me I was able to tear my eyes away from his, but just long enough to eat the rest of him up. His eyes, as alluring as they were, were not the only enticing thing about him. He had one hell of a tattoo for starters. It rested right on his temple, the ink thick and the lines curving and dancing along his smooth bronzed skin. His think hair, the same shade of black as his goatee, had my fingers twitching, dying to stream a hand through it. And the man was rippling with muscle! I'd bet my first child that the mother fucker could get a woman naked by just starring at her, I sure felt like tearing my clothes off. Ah, perfect, just too fucking perfect. As I waited, my legs rubbing back and forth, I was tempted to jump off the seat and meet him the rest of the way, but something stopped me, a voice in the back of my mind, telling me to stay put. My breath was getting heavy, and my hands had began clawing at the skirt I was wearing, just dying to rip it off and mount him, but then something happened. Suddenly Sara was in front of the man, her tall slender figure undeniable, and I stiffened in my seat. The man dropped my eyes and peered down at her, and I saw as she said something. My heart dropped into my stomach as a seductive smile spread across the male's face and Sara returned the grin. My twitching hands clenched into tight fists as I felt a bitter anger course through me. Of course, Sara would somehow manage to capture the eye of the first man I'd found attractive in months. How could she not? With her creamy beige skin, her inviting amber eyes and her full pink lips she broke plenty of hearts. Plus the girl was model thin, along with being model tall, hitting a solid 5'10. And what did I have going for me? Curves. Lots and lots of curves. Sara was a size 0 while I was a good 5/6. Also, for reasons unknown to me, I had been "blessed" with a full chest, reaching 32 DDD, add a curvy booty and the height of 5'4 on a good day I wasn't the typical rail thin girl. I mean I wasn't fat by any means, years of cheerleading and gym had given shape to my toned legs and arms, but the boobs and the booty just took up a whole lot of room. So it would make sense that the man, clearly out of my league, would ditch out on me for a girl like Sara, and I guess quite frankly I didn't blame him. Everything returned to how it had been before I'd spotted the man and fallen into a dizzying ride of lust, seduction, and need. The music became louder, the smells stronger, and the thirst for plenty of alcohol became too powerful to resist. I turned back around in my seat, ordered three rounds of the heaviest stuff the bartender carried and waited patiently before I could get so smashed I wouldn't even remember the disappointment I was feeling now. My fingers were strumming lightly against the table as I tried my best to erase the image of that man and Sara smiling at each other.

A hand, twice the size of mine, fell over my fingers, cutting off the irritated sound of my fingers tapping against the wood, causing the whole world to go silent. And when that husky, seductive voice spoke it rang as clearly and as enticing as if we were home, in the dark, all alone, in bed.

"Lost interest already? And I thought I was being pretty irresistible, true?" My breath hitched as the man's lips spoke directly into my ear, his lips just faintly brushing it.

"Here, three shots of Everclear," The bartender said, placing the three hits directly in front of me.

"Everclear? Hmm...that's some hard shit." His lips dipped even lower as he whispered, "I like my females tough." My lips parted as a gasp left me, and I couldn't fight off the temptation any longer. Just as I began to turn, dying to face the male that had my mouth watering, the man took his hand back and I swiveled in my chair, facing him up close for the first time. He was even taller up close, and he had been standing so close to me that as I turned my breasts pushed up against his chest. A hiss left both our lips and unable to contain myself, I began fidgeting in my seat, peering up into those eyes of his and practically begged him to take me.

"I know what you want, and you'll get it, I promise." He said, a crooked smile appearing on his face.

"What's your name?" I breathed.

"Call me V,"

"V?"

"You got it babe."

"Interesting," I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you haven't seen interesting yet." He said, and suddenly his hand was on my thigh, stroking me gently. My eyes flared and I was ready to get this show started, but first...I turned back in my seat, making sure to arch slightly as I did, and grabbed the first shot of the still waiting Everclear, throwing it back with ease. I moaned as everything began to burn, and started in on the second one. I bit my lip, humming as it spread through my body, making me feel delightfully airy.

"God, that is _so_ hot." V said, now beside me starring at me with appreciative eyes. I gave him a wink as I turned for the final shot. This time however I picked it up slowly, making a show out of it. I licked the rim of the glass ever so seductively, letting the alcohol burn my tongue, loving it. I licked my lips even slower as I got ready. My eyes flashed towards V, giving him a smirk, and I threw every last fucking drop down the back of my throat. Before I even had time to set the glass back down V lurched forward, scooping me up into his arms, and headed towards the brightly light exit.

"You know you didn't have to take all those shots, true?" He said as he strode towards the door. My hands flew up, grabbing the sides of his face, and brought it so close that our noses were touching

"Don't. Ever. Waste. Alcohol." I said, smiling as I crushed my lips to his. A moan escaped him as I immediately softened our kiss but put more urgency in it. I was aware of the door opening and closing but not even the chilly night of Caldwell could distract me from this moment. He stopped for a moment, deepening our kiss, still hugging me to his chest. As his tongue penetrated me, my hands reached up and I finally got what I wanted, plenty of fistfuls of that God amazing hair. I got so lost in our kiss that I wasn't even aware that we were still in public, so when I began taking my shirt off and he stopped me I broke off.

"What's wrong?" I breathed, desperately trying to fill my lungs in the short moment I had.

"Not here, come on get in my car, I'll take us somewhere more private." He said, slightly breathless too. I giggled like a fucking school girl as he carried me towards where a black Escalade was parked just outside the exit, and I couldn't help but wonder if he'd plan it that way. Apparently he had been planning on getting ass from someone tonight, I just couldn't believe I had been the lucky winner. I mean I even won over Sara. Oh shit, Sara!

"Crap, wait, my friend..." I began, struggling in his hold.

"Don't worry about her, she's taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she already talked to me. She cut me off on my way over to you, said she'd seen me eying you all night, and after telling me that, 1. She'd just catch a ride home, and 2. If I did anything to hurt you she would personally tie my balls in a knot, wrap them around my dick, and shove the two up my own ass." He said and I smiled.

"God, I love her,"

"She's personally on my top ten list of people to not fuck with." He said, returning my smile and I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him with more urgency than before.

"What's your name female?" He asked against my lips.

"Alice, Alice May."

**A/N: Ha woot! Got it all done. Lots of thanks to my Beta Pippy who is always helping me out and cheering me on. And lots of love to the girls at the forum. All of you make writing such a blast and such an amazing experience. It's all because you that I enjoy writing so much. So again thank you.**

**XoXo Alice May**

**OliveTrusty you're next! ;)**


End file.
